Married Men
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: Where Nezumi constantly finds himself queastioning his friend's sanity.  AU, NezumixShion


Disclaimer: If only, if only...

Just a stupid little AU No. 6 Drabble xD

Dunno why... I was bored... And didn't wanna study for Geometry finals... Blech, math

Oh Shion, how I love you~

Oh Nezumi, ... not so much...

* * *

><p>Shion had always been fascinated with the idea marriage, strange for a boy his age (nine!), especially one raised by a single mother. But Shion liked to think about, he liked to wonder how the ceremony worked and how it was practiced in different cultures. But what he really liked to think about was how <em>his<em> wedding would be. Safu liked to talk about it; it being _their_ wedding and Shion didn't was to break her little heart by whispering to her that he liked Nezumi that way and not her...

Because she would tell Inukashi who would belt it out during breakfast to her, Nezumi and all the other foster children and then Nezumi would tease him and make fun of him and other stuff he already does. Hm...

With that in mind (that, as in, he couldn't possibly tease me anymore then he does now), Shion decided to, how they say, 'pop the queastion'.

The Albino lay on his stomach, at the end of his huge bed while his best friend lounged on top of the pillows near the book shelf pouring over some complicated Shakespearean book that nobody reads anymore (_Really, why can't he read normal books like _Wind in the Willows_ or _Narnia_ or _Harry Potter_ or _The Advanced Mathmatical Theroy and How it Relates to Gravity versus Bouancy_? You know, like the stuff that I read?'_)

Shion sat up and stared at the other for a bit wondering if now was the right time. He figured it was and spoke up, not a dash or shyness or uneasyness that Nezumi had come to expect from such the airhead.

"Nezumi?" Shion asked, leaning forward with his huge red eyes, "Nezumi, can I ask you a question?"

Nezumi snorted, not turning away from his book, "You'll ask me either way, won't you?" he glanced up and closed his book, while still keeping his usual 'I-Don't-Even-Pretend-To-Care' face.

Shion blinked and nodded, because, really, he was going to ask anyway. Nezumi simply sighed and tried to force down the stupid smile that tried to apear everytime that stupid airhead was around, "Okay, shoot."

The other boy smiled the same smile that Nezumi was trying to hide, setting his small hands on his lap and leaning forward in an important way, "Can we get married?"

Nezumi was _not_ prepared. He blanched and nearly slammed his palm into his forehead (He was going to get a bruise from all the times Shion made him do that!)

Dear God, they were nine years old and Shion still didn't understand anything!

Nezumi smothered out his blush and sighed, trying to assure himself that Shion had no clue about anything (and based off Shion's current oblivious look, it wasn't much of a stretch), "Shion, do you know anything? I would never marry you anyway, it's not like I... like you. Plus marriage is way too complicated, you could never understand it. You have to buy rings and a dress suit and you'd have to have friends to invite-" Nezumi ignored the "I have friends and I have nice clothes and I could get a ring!", "Anyway, you can't just marry someone right off the bat, you have to date the other person first."

"Oh..." Shion looked put out, and then suddenly his face lit up, "Then, will you take me on a date?- Don't look at me like that! I know what a date is, I watched this movie with Safu and in the movie they went to a movie-isn't that funny? Going to a movie in a movie?- but we don't have to do that, I'm sure we could- Stop giving me such a mad face, I was just asking! If you're not ready for marriage yet, it's okay, we can get married later- Owch!" Shion grabbed his head and leaned away from Nezumi in fear of another completely unnessicary attack, "Did you know you could have just killed 10,000 brain cells?"

Nezumi turned red and started smacking his friend over the head, "_What you need are commen sense cells!"_


End file.
